Beyond These Crimson Eyes
by DeathNoteLovers
Summary: BB and his winged GF get captured by people who want to experiment on them. If they die, then that's the end. But If They live, then they could be very useful... BBxOC
1. Felix's Home For Special Children

**Beyond These Crimson Eyes**

**Chapter 1 - Felix's Home For Special Children ****-**

The morning light drifted in to the room from the window. Fragrance, my girlfriend with shinigami wings, rolled over on to her back. Our clothes were in piles all over the floor. I shoved the blankets off of myself and got dressed on my usual black long-sleeved shirt and blue baggy jeans. Fragrance stirred in her sleep then woke up.

"Morning Beyond, "she yawned. "If we get caught again, I'm blaming you."She said as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"What are you going to say?"I chuckled.

"That...you raped me."She said with a wink.

"It wouldn't be rape, you enjoyed it too much."I threw a pillow at her.

"Beyond Birthday!"A loud voice bellowed. Loud footsteps thundered outside my room. Fragrance rolled on to the floor and him on the other side of the bed just as Alex, Roger's assistant, stormed in.

"I think we need to have a talk!"He yelled angrily yanking me up by my wrist. "Fragrance, I'll deal with you later."He said harshly. Fragrance came out from behind the bed covering herself with a pillow.

Alex dragged me down the hall to his office. The more I resisted the tighter his grip would get. When we were finally inside his office he threw me in to the blue chair by the big desk. Alex sat in his black chair behind the desk. He had this 'I'm the boss, so don't mess with me' look on his face.

"Beyond, what's wrong with you? This is the fourth time this week you been here. Jenna's resting in the hospital now, but she's ok. Although, she's lost a lot of blood due to the gash on the arm. You can't keep hurting people just because you're mad at them." he said.

"It's been working fine 'till you showed up." I replied.  
Alex smacked his fists on the table. "Do you want to get taken away?"he yelled. "That's our only option if you don't stop this behavior. BB, if you want to stay here then you need to respect the rules. That means no stabbing, no cutting and no beating." he said.

"Or what? Where could you send me?"I challenged. Alex sat back in his chair and looked through the drawers. He tossed an information booklet on the table. The title read 'Felix's Home for Special Children'.  
"BB, we can't put up with your foolishness right now. Roger and I are busy taking care of A's suicide. We still need to take care of the other kids. We will send you away if we have to. Roger's taking you on a tour of Felix's today at four. You can bring Fragrance of you want." He said.

"I'm not going."I told him.

"The choice is based on your behavior. It's your decision."Alex got up and walked to the door. He turned and gave me a stern look.

"BB, both you and Fragrance are 14. You don't need I child." he said looking back at me.

"It's none of your business what we do!" I yelled. Alex shrugged. "It is if it happens under this roof. Now, we're Fragrance?"He asked. I shrugged. Alex slammed the office door as he left.

Later, in the afternoon I sat on my bed flipping through the booklet on Felix's. The book make the place seem like a great home and the kids were special. They're not special. They're fucked up. That's not me, I won't be sent there. I don't care what Alex says. I'm not changing anything and I'm not going to Felix's Home.

A loud knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Roger burst through the door dragging Fragrance behind him. He was wearing a brown suit with a red tie.

"Beyond Birthday, do you have anything formal to wear?"he asked.

"Why?" I replied.

"For Felix's." He answered.

"I'm not going there." I told him.

"There a is big chance that you'll have to go."He said."And since it's an interview, you need to look good."He added.

"Interview?"I asked.

"Didn't Alex tell you?"Roger asked. I shook my head.

"Oh," he frowned. "Well now you know." He said.

I looked at Fragrance. Her long, wavy black hair was tied back in a ponytail, showing off her purple eyes. There were red earrings dangling from her ears. She had on black heels and she was dressed in a red dress with her back showing. She always wore that dress when she felt uneasy about something. The open back would allow her wings to pop out if she needed to escape.

"Beyond Birthday, put this on." Roger held out a white button up shirt, a sleeveless black vest and black dress pants. Fragrance smiled at me. Roger pulled Fragrance away and closed the door so I could change.

Roger brought us to Felix's at four. Fragrance grabbed on to my hand as we passed the main entrance. Roger led us to a room with a couch and a desk. On the other side of the desk sat a man with sandy brown hair, blue frames glasses and green eyes.

"Hello, you must be..."The man hesitated.

"Beyond Birthday."Roger said.

"Beyond Birthday? What a strange name. I'm Felix." the man said.

"Guys, why don't you wait outside for a minute?"Roger said to us. Fragrance and I was outside the office in silence. We made our

way to a bench just a few feet away from the office."Man," I sighed."I was dying to get out of there."  
Fragrance smiled. "Do you think they know about your eyes?"she asked.

"It's run by the same people as Wammy's House. They probably do know."I told her.

"And my wings? BB I don't trust these guys."Fragrance said.

"You think I like them?"I asked.

"It's not just that. There's just something about them. I can feel it. they're-" Fragrance was cut off by Roger. He smiled at us.

"Change of plans. They don't need an interview with you. We can go home now." he said. We got up and he led us to the car.


	2. Inside of Felix's

**Beyond These Crimson Eyes**

**Chapter 2 - Inside of Felix's - **

Leather straps held my wrists to a white hospital bed. The same straps were tied around my ankles. The metal buckles were sure to leave a mark in my skin. But, how did I get here? Did it happen last night? Was this a punishment for sneaking out with Fragrance? Fragrance! Was she here too?

I looked at down at myself, then around the room. I was still wearing my black shirt and jeans. There was a steel door to my left. The walls were white and in front of my bed there was a table where strange tools lay. The door made a loud creaking noise as a man walked in. He wore a white lab coat. He had sandy brown hair and wore blue framed glasses. Felix. I remember him well from yesterday's visit. He smiled when he noticed me.

"Oh, I see your up."He said.

"What's going on? Where's Fragrance?"I demanded. Felix gave me a confused look.

"Fragrance? Oh! You mean that lady friend of yours. She's fine. Just in a different room."He said as he examined two different needles.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Felix's Home of course. As we understand it, you and your little friend have inhumanly powers. Wings and special eyes. Now tell Beyond Birthday what are shinigami eyes?"He replied smugly. Felix came towards me with the larger needle.

"Just relax," he told me as he the needle pierced my arm. "We just need a blood sample." he said.

"What do you want with us?" I asked coldly.

"Just to experiment on you is all. We want to study you. Find out what secrets lie beyond those dangerous, crimson eyes."Felix brushed my face with his hand. I quickly pulled away.

"These eyes of yours, they allow you to see one's date of death before it arrives? That could be very useful." he thought out loud. I struggled against the straps on my wrists.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see your friend soon enough."Felix said. He took my blood sample and left the room. If only there were some way to undo the damn straps. I struggled some more, then gave up.

Fifteen minutes later Felix came back into the room. He ignored my movements as, again, I tried to break free of the leather straps. Felix grabbed my hand and suck another needle into my arm.

"What the hell was that for?"I yelled. Felix still ignored me and undid the strap on my left arm. Suddenly, there was a horrible shriek coming from down the hall. Felix looked troubled. He glanced at me once then fled the room shutting the door behind him. Idiot. I quickly undid the rest of the straps constricting me down. I raced to the door, yanked on the handle...but, of course it was locked. I sighed. The door opened as Felix rushed back inside muttering to himself. He looks at me and smiles. He opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off by another shriek. Only this time, I could faintly make out my name. Felix looked worried and moved to shut the door. He was too slow though because by the time he shut the door I was already in the hall. The scream sounded too familiar. I knew who it was but, I was hoping I was wrong.

"Fragrance!"I burst through the blue double doors to see Fragrance hooked up to all these wires and machines. Her head hung low, her black ponytail resting on her shoulder. She wore a white tattered dress that was ripped at the bottom. The dress had blood stains all over it. Her beautiful, black wings we're held by metal bars.

"Beyond Birthday?" she weakly lifted her head, then let it fall again.

Felix ran into the room and caught me off guard. He strangled me to the ground and held me in place. I tried to hit him but he stopped my hand.

"Go ahead, boy. Hit me, see what happens."He sneered. I slapped him across the face. Felix nodded to a man standing by a control panel. The man pressed e few buttons. Seconds later, Fragrance screamed out in pain.

"Listen, we're going to study you, test and experiment on you whether you like it or not. You do however, get one choice. We can do it the easy way or the hard way." I could feel Felix's hot, disgusting breath on my face.

"We won't be a part of your stupid plan." I told him. Fragrance screamed again and the machines made a huge buzzing noise. I didn't know what to do. They were increasing the voltage each time I did something. I was basically torturing Fragrance. Who knows how high it is now? Who knows how much she's been shocked before I came here. I didn't want us to be a part of their research, but I didn't want to hurt Fragrance.

"Make up your decision," Felix said as Fragrance let out another tortured cry. I glanced at her tear-streamed face.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Fragrance anymore."I sighed. Felix grinned in triumph. He got off of me waved his hand at other the man. The man flicked a switch and Fragrance fell, unconscious, to the floor.

"She'll be okay in a while. She just needs to rest while her body resists the stinging pain of all the electricity."Felix snapped his fingers and the man picked Fragrance up.

"Jason will show you to your room." Felix turned and left. I stood up and followed Jason in silence. He unlocked a blue door and walked inside. The room looked like a hotel suite, only this suite had no windows, and there was no handle on the side of the door facing the inside of our room.  
Not normal. I mean, if you wanted your "lab rats" to feel welcome then they should at least have freedom.  
Our room had lots of lights. No windows or door handles. There a bathroom connected by a white door. The door was open wide. The bathroom had both a separate shower and a bathtub. There was a king sized bed in the room that was facing a flat screen TV. A red couch sat against the wall. If it wasn't a hotel of death, then I might've liked this place. That, and it'd have to have windows and handles.

Jason placed Fragrance on the King size bed. He seemed sad. It was as if he was longing for something. I couldn't tell what though.  
Jason's brown floppy hair covered his face as he slouched out of the room.  
What were they planning to do with us?


	3. Black Out

**Beyond These Crimson Eyes**

**Chapter 3 - Black Out -**

Fragrance giggled as I pounced on her.

"Stop it! We're going to get caught again!" she laughed.

"We wouldn't have gotten caught if you weren't so loud." I replied.

"Your fast and rough, what did u expect?" Fragrance moaned and hung her head back as I kissed her neck.

I wake up with a pillow against my face. It was only a dream. Fragrance and I are still trapped in this horrid place. I looked to my left. Fragrance was snuggled into my back. Her white dress hung snug to her body. She smiled when my red eyes met her purple ones.

"Good morning Beyond." She yawned.

"Fragrance? Your ok! What were they doing to you?" I asked in shock.

"Who? Oh..." her mood turned from happy to horrified as she realized where we were.

"Th-they hooked me up to all the machines. They wanted to see if I was human or a shinigami. Shinigami's can't feel pain. After that, they wanted information. I refused to give it to them, unsure of their use for it. The pain was...traumatizing." Her face grew distant as she recalled the pain.

"Wow," I sighed, then grinned. "Come here," I spread out my arms. "I'll make it better. I even know how to make it feel good." I said.

"B, I'm not in the mood." She sighed.

"Of course you are." I said. Fragrance giggled as I pounced on her.

"Stop it! We're going to get caught again!" she laughed.

"We wouldn't have gotten caught if you weren't so loud." I replied.

"Your fast and rough, what did u expect?" Fragrance moaned and hung her head back as I kissed her neck. Hey, maybe some dreams really can come true. ;)

I woke up to a thundering knock on the door. I scrambled to pull on my shirt. Felix opened the door just as I pulled my pants on.

"You ready?" Felix asked.

"For what?" I said.

"Breakfast," Felix replied." Be down in 10 minutes. Then your tests will begin." He closed the door as he left. Tests? What kind tests?

I walked back over to the bed and crawled over Fragrance. I kissed her bare back and she rolled over.

"Hmm? What's up?" she groaned sleepily.

"Felix wants us to get up. Then we have some kind tests..."I replied icily. Fragrance sat up, the white blankets covered her chest. She got off the bed the pulled on her underclothes.

"What tests?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. I shrugged.

"How should I know?" I asked venom dripping from my words. Fragrance shrugged as the pulled her dress down over her shoulders.

"I don't know, Beyond. Let's just go, I'm hungry." She got up, opened the door and walked out with me following behind her.

After breakfast, Jason and Felix walked up to us.

"What do you want?" I asked. Felix yanked Fragrance up by her hair and pulled her away. I stood up to stop him but as soon as I did Jason was dragging me down the hall by my wrist. He led me to a room that looked much like an interrogation room.

"Here's how this is going to work, I'll hold up a picture of someone and you tell me their name and death date." Jason said. He held up a picture of a blond girl named Sarah. She was due to die next week.

Jason stared at me waiting for me to say something. I glared back at him. Like hell I was going to do what this oaf wants

"We can sit here all day if you want. No food or water. No sleep. You'd better start talking." He said. I just smirked

After about ten silent minutes Jason got up and left, locking the door behind him. My smirk fell as I sat there staring at the wall. I sat there staring at the wall for about an hour. Or at least it felt like an hour.

Out if nowhere, Jason stormed back into the room. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me in to another room. The room had two large machines on either side. There was a control panel in the middle and a huge screen on the wall.

Suddenly, Felix bust through the door pushing Fragrance in front of him. Her hair was released from its ponytail and she was wearing a straight jacket over her already very tight dress. Her mouth was covered by a piece of grey tape. She glared angrily at the view in front of her.

"Her wings are incredibly strong. Unlike the other mutant kids here." Felix said to Jason.

There are others? Mutant kids? There were other kids with special powers? All those kids from the tour, they all seemed happy and normal. Felix probably made them act happy so that Roger would send me here. Roger, does he notice that we're gone? Is he even looking for us? Does he care? I'm starting to miss him...

"This simulation will let us know what their strengths are too." Jason said to Felix, snapping me back to reality.

"What simulation?" I asked.

Felix pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the tops of the machines opened. Inside them were hollow spaces. As if someone was meant to lie there.

Felix and Jason picked me and Fragrance up. I struggled but Jason managed to place me in the machine. He quickly closed the top and everything went black.

Bonus: Haruka's Section

Poem-

Forgotten as a old poem would be

should be

Left behind like an abandoned toy.

my tears slip away

forgotten and left behind by you

My tears are that of a angels.

My Wings Become Tainted

And I to have been tainted by you.

I let go of the last bit of hope.

my final tear has been shed

I shall be reborn

Not as a angel

but reborn as a fallen one.

By: Haruka

I tried writing a Poem please tell me how I did

Haruka: Sorry Fot the Late Update I was at my dad's place and I forgot my charger at my mum's and only got it yesterday evening= 7/24/12=July 24th 2012

I'll see you all next time please R+R


End file.
